The present disclosure relates to a control board for a power conversion device.
There is a known ignition device for internal combustion engines in which a chip of a switch IC (Integrated Circuit) including a temperature sensor and a chip of a control circuit IC are formed separately from each other and the switch IC is connected to the control circuit IC via a bonding wire (see JP-A-2006-299988, for example). In the ignition device for internal combustion engines, the control circuit IC is mounted on the GND terminal via a conductive material.